A Mother's Love
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Azula has been gone for three years what will happen when she comes back and her kids have no clue who she is, not to mention her boyfriend has a new girl! Sokkla. some Zutara, Taang, and Ty leexHaru
1. Prolog

I havent heard from her, no letters, nothing...

She left 3 years ago, about two weeks after she had Li. She went to save her friend Ty lee, even though Ty lee tryed to break us up...Everyone thinks she's dead but me. The kids don't even know they have a mom! Everyone trys to get me a new girlfriend, but I don't want one...I will always love Azula..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, hope this sounds interesting and youll read it D. This is from Sokka's point of veiw. Its mostly Sokkla, Some Ty leexHaru, Good amount of Zutara in later Chapters and, Some Taang. soo yea Hope ya like the story!!


	2. Chapter 1

Sokka sighed. "It's gonna be a long day." Aiyana was having three of her friends come over. _What a perfect way to spend the day having four girls chasing Li around the house. _He thought to himself. He heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." He yelled walking to the door. "Hi Maka, Nizhoni, Ayasha." He said as he opened the door

"Hi Sokka." The three girls said.

"Hi guys!" Aiyana said. "Come in."

"No, their here already!" Li screamed as he ran from the girls and they chased him.

A half hour past..

"Daddy.." Aiyana started. "Can we go to the park?"

"Well," Sokka said. "I don't know."

"Please." the girls chorused

"Ok." Sokka said looking into his daughters eyes.

"Yay!" The girls yelled.

"Haha, Go get your brother." Sokka said to Aiyana.

"Ok." Aiyana said happily. They walked to the park. As soon as they got there the children went to play as Sokka went and sat on a bench. He was joined by one of his friends, Mu, she was an older lady in her 70's

"Sokka, My niece is coming to town tomorrow and she needs someone to show her around and I can't do it anymore with my health. Will you do it for me?" Mu asks.

"Well, Ok, Sure." Sokka says to her._ I really don't want to, but I can't say no. _Sokka thought to himself.

"Thank you." She said. As Sokka sat there he felt a drop of rain.

"Oh no ." Sokka said to himself. "Kids time to go home. It's gonna rain."

"Aw man ." The kids said walking over to Sokka as they left the park.

a hour later...

"Daddy we're bored ." Aiyana complained.

"I'm sure there's something to do." Sokka said to his daughter.

"No we did everything there is to do." Aiyana complained.

"Hmm...Well what do u want to do?" Sokka asked his daughter.

"Well, we all love animals." Aiyana said.

"Let me guess, you wanna go to the zoo." Sokka said.

"Yea!" Aiyana yelled.

"It's raining." Sokka stated.

"We have umbrellas and rain coats." Aiyana shot back.

"Ok, you win. We go to the zoo." Sokka said going to get the umbrellas and rain coats.

"Yay!" All the kids screamed. As Aiyana and Li went over and hugged their dad.

After they got back from the zoo...

"That was fun." Li said in between yawns.

"Ok Li, I think you should be getting to bed." Sokka said.

"No, I wanna stay up as long as the girls do." Li said yawning again.

"Well, the girls are going to bed now too." Sokka said winking at his daughter. Aiyana was confused at first._ I don't want to go to bed yet. _She thought to herself.

"Oh, yea we're going to bed now Li we're tierd." Aiyana said understanding now.

"Oh, alright." Li said going into his room to get ready for bed.

"Thank you girls." Sokka said when Li left the room. "You guys were a big help, but you should be going to bed soon too."

"C'mon daddy, I got friends here." Aiyana complained. Li came out.

"Hey! You said they're going to bed!" Li said to his dad mad.

"They are." Sokka said as he leaned down to wisper into Aiyana's ear."Just go in your room and act like you're sleeping."

"Ok girls come on lets go to bed." Aiyana said winking to her friends as they walked into her room.

"Good night, kids." Sokka said as Li walked away and Aiyana's door shut. Sokka went in to check on them 15 minutes later. They were all sleeping.

"Must of fell asleep when I told them to fake sleep." Sokka wispered to himself. He went over and kissed Aiyana on the cheek. Soon he went to bed.

The next day...

"Bye, I'll miss you guys!" Aiyana said waving to her friends as they were walking out the door.

"I won't." Li whispered.

"Bye girls." Sokka said. The door shut.

"Li, why did you say that?" Sokka asked.

"Because, I don't like them."Li said.

"Well next time don't say it." Sokka said to his son.

"Ok." Li said.

"Good." Sokka said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Here's the first chapter, it's shorter than I wanted but ohwell Hope you liked it please Read and Reveiw oh and Sokka's 19, Aiyana's 5, and Li's 4...Oh, and Azula will be 18 Plz R&R hope ya liked it


	3. Bonus Chapter

It quit raining on their way to the zoo, so everyone was happy.

"Ok, where do you want to go first?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know where do you guys wanna go?" asked Aiyana looking at her friends.

"Umm...how about we go to see the Rabbaroos first?" replied Maka.

"Yea!" Aiyana and Ayasha yelled with excitement as they started to run.

"Hey girls, don't run I don't want to lose you." called Sokka.

"Oh, okay." Aiyana said as they started to walk back.

They went to the Earth Kingdom exhibit, then they took a break to eat lunch, soon after that the went to the Fire Nation exhibit, because Aiyana was fascinated by Fire Nation. Li didn't want to go to the Fire Nation exhibit though, he kept complaining.

"I don't want to go, who cares about stupid Fire Nation!" Li complained.

"Li, It's were your sister wants to go, and besides Fire Nation isn't so bad." Sokka told Li.

"But, dad I don't want to go to the Fire Nation one!" Li complained louder.

"Well Li, you have to. Remember We're going to the Water Tribe exhibit next." Sokka reminded his son.

"Oh, all right." Li mumbled annoyed.

They went and looked at the Fire Nation animals, Aiyana was amazed by them, Li not so much. Next they went to the Water Tribe exhibit. It brought back alot of memories for Sokka.

"That one was my favorite!" Li exclaimed as they were headed toward the exit.

"My favorite was the Fire Nation." Aiyana stated.

"Fire Nation is stupid!" Li yelled at his sister.

"No it's not." Aiyana said back. "You're stupid."

"All Fire Nation and all Fire Nation people are stupid!" Li yelled back."People who like Fire Nation are stupid too!"

"Hey Li, I don't want to hear another word." Sokka said.

"It's true." Li stated.

"So I'm stupid?" Sokka asked pointing to himself."I like Fire Nation."

"No you're not stupid, only people who love it as much as Aiyana are." Li said.

"I love it as much as Aiyana does." Sokka stated looking down at his son.

"Dad, stop joking around." Li giggled looking up at his dad. "Noone loves Fire Nation as much as Aiyana does."

_If only you knew._ Sokka thought to himself._ If only you knew._


	4. Chapter 2

I dont own Avatar

Sokka sighed, he had to get ready to show Mu's niece around. He knew Mu was just trying to get him a date. _Well, I guess I'm ready. If she tryes anything I'll just stop her that's all._ He thought as he walked downstairs, He had to wait for the kid's babysitter to get there, he hoped it would take her a while. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door, He got up and answered it.

"Hi Chiyo." Sokka said as she walked in. "Aiyana, Li, Chiyo's here!"

"Chiyo!" the kids screamed as they hugged her.

"Well, bye guys." Sokka said leaving.

"Bye daddy!" the kids yelled waving.

"Hey!" Chiyo whispered. "Good luck on you're date."

"It's not a date." Sokka said closing the door.

Sokka through the town and up a little road, soon he came to a house -_her_- house. He knocked on the door, Soon someone answered.

"Oh, Sokka you're cuter than I thought." The girl giggled.

"I guess you're...uh.." Sokka said.

"Aimi." She said walking down the steps so she stood infront of Sokka.

"Uh, yea hi, Aimi." Sokka said nervously. He had to admit she was kind of pretty.

"Well, where do we go first." Kimi asked.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Sokka asked.

"Hmm...Dinner." Kimi linked arms with him."Where's the best place for dinner?"

"Dede's Diner probablly" Sokka said looking down at her.

"Ok lets go." She said.

"Ok, follow me." He unhooked their arms and walked ahead. Kimi stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Are ya commin'?" Sokka asked looking back.

"Oh um, yea." Kimi said. She smiled. "He must be shy." she said to herself running to catch up to him.

They got to Dede's Diner...

They sat down and ordered their food.

"So Sokka, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Kimi eagerly asked.

"Oh, well, I have two kids..." He said.

"Oh, so you're married?" Kimi looked down.

"No, not married." He replied.

"Oh you're not? so you must have a girlfriend, does she live with you?" Kimi asked looking up.

"Well, she did live with me but not lately, I haven't seen her for three years." Sokka explained.

"Oh, I see." She said interested.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sokka asked.

"Oh right, do you have a job?" She asked.

"I work for the neighbors." He replied.

"What do you do?" She looked at him eagerly.

"Just help out with whatever they need help with." He said not liking that look he was getting. Their food came.

"Oh, food!" Sokka said starting to eat, glad that the food came when it did.

Back at the house...

"When's daddy coming home?" Aiyana asked.

"Oh about an hour or so." Chiyo said.

"Ok, where did he go?" Aiyana asked looking up at her babysitter.

"On a date." Chiyo looked down at her.

"A DATE?!" Aiyana replied shocked.

"Yea a date." Chiyo said.

"But, daddy said he doesn't want to date people." Aiyana said sounding sad. "I don't want him to date people."

Chiyo picked the girl up. "Aww why not."

"Because then he won't spend as much time with me." Aiyana said hugging Chiyo.

"I think you're tired." Chiyo said sitting the girl down on the couch. "maybe you should go to bed."

"No, it's to early." Aiyana said rubbing her eyes.

"Li went to bed." Chiyo stated.

"Because he was tired, I'm not." Aiyana said yawning.

"I think you are." Chiyo said. "C'mon time to go to bed."

"No, I wanna be awake when daddy comes home." Aiayana said stubbornly.

"You can see him in the mourning." Chiyo replied.

Aiyana thought about it. "Oh, all right."

Aiyana got off the couch, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, got changed, and went to bed.

"Good night." Chiyo whispered.

"Good night." Aiyana yawned.

Sokka walked Kimi home.

"Good night Sokka." Kimi said.

"Good night." Sokka said starting to walk away.

"Wait." Kimi said grabbing his arm. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and tryed to kiss him, but he put a finger to her lip.

"Sorry Kimi, but I don't like you like that, I got a girlfriend." He said.

"But, I thought you broke up." Kimi said confused.

"No No, I just haven't seen her, she had to go somewhere." He explained.

"Oh, sorry, good night." she said sadly as she walked into her house.

"Good night." He said leaving.

Soon he got back to the house..

"How was your date?" Chiyo asked.

"It wasn't a date." Sokka said.

"Sure." Chiyo said sarcastically. "Well, how did it go?"

"Good, I guess." He replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll go now." Chiyo sid grabbing her jacket.

"Bye." Sokka said as she left._ Well time for me to go to bed_ he thought to himself going upstairs.

Well, what do ya think?? plz tell me in a reveiw!


	5. Chapter 3

It was early.Sokka got up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. Aiyana woke up to the smell of food and went downstairs.

"Wow daddy you're up early today." Aiyana said running into him, She was always the first one to get up.

"Yea, well just this once." Sokka chuckled picking his daughter up. He took her into the living room and set her on the couch.

"So, do you want to go to the park today?" Sokka asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea!" Aiyana hugged her dad, soon they both smelt burning food.

"Oh no breakfast!" Sokka yelled running into the Kitchen.

"Whats all th noise" Li walked in rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh nothing," Sokka said said sarcastically. "Breakfast is just burning."

"Next time maybe I should cook breakfast." Aiyana said with a giggle.

"Yea maybe you should." Sokka laughed.

She had just got out of bed, and went to the kitchen.

"Azula you're up later than usual." Ty lee said with a giggle.

"Yea well, I couldn't sleep last night." Azula sat down.

"Why not?" Ty lee asked.

"I think you know why." Azula looked at her friend.

"No, I dont." Ty lee replied confused.

"She gets to go home to see her boyfriend again, remember?" Mai said walking in.

"And my kids." Azula added.

"Ohh yea I remember." Ty lee smiled.

"I'm so excited, and a little nervous." Azula said smiling.

"Why are you nervous?" Mai asked now sitting down.

"There's nothing to worry 'bout." Ty lee added.

"Yea there is!" Azula exclaimed.

"Like what?" Ty lee asked.

"Well, you know." She said quietly. Both Ty lee and Mai we're quiet.

"What if he has a new girlfriend..." It was barley a whisper.

"That's silly." Ty lee giggled."Of course he won't, he promised to wait for you no matter what, remember?"

"I could never forget." Azula said smiling.

_Flashback._

_Azula bent down next to her daughter and hugged her._

_"Remeber, never give up." She said tears forming in her eyes. She held her son._

_"I'm goning to miss you all so much." She said looking up from Li and looking at Sokka._

_"Please don't forget me.." She said tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"I could never forget you. No matter how long it takes or What happens I'll never have another girl friend, I'll always wait for you." Sokka said as Azula gave Li back to him. Sokka hugged her, and she kissed him, after that she went onto the ship._

_"I'll be home as soon as I can be. I love you!" She yelled waving._

_"I love you too!" Sokka yelled but she couldn't hear him, she was too far away._

_End Flashback._

Sokka and the kids ate breakfast and were sitting in the living room. Sokka was lost in thought, He started thinking about his sister, but he ended up thinking about Azula.

"Daddy!" Aiyana finally broke his thoughts.

"Huh, oh, what?" He asked.

"When do we get to go to the park?" She asked.

"In a couple hours." Sokka said looking over at his daughter.

"That long?" Li complained.

"Ok how about one hour." Sokka said.

"Ok." Aiyana and Li agreed.

Azula was called upon by one of the lead generals. She waited to hear the words "You can go now." but she didn't hear those words, instead she heard.

"You have a meeting to attend to today."

"Oh, so uh, When do I get to go home?" Azula asked.

"You're Father said not for a long while." He said. "Maybe a couple years."

"What?! Why do I need to stay?! I did all I needed to do here! All I was suppose to do so I could go home!" She yelled.

"Fire Lord Ozai said he needed you for more." He said.

"Well Screw him! I'm going to go home!" Azula stomped off.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you can't do that." he said. Azula just went to talk to Ty lee.

A hour past, Li and Aiyana played games and Sokka did work, and it was Finally time to go to the park.

"Yippee!" Aiyana screamed.

"I'll race ya!" Li said looking at his sister.

"You're on!" Aiyana said starting to run, Sokka just laughed a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Did ya like it?!** Please reveiw!** If u do u get a sneek peek of the next chap ;)

hehehe Azula's pissed off.

and if some words are spelled wrong its cuz I cant type right on my laptop. so just tell me :)


	6. Chapter 4

The kids raced to the park, Aiyana won, figured she had her mothers skills.

"You cheated!" Li yelled at her.

"No I didn't" Aiyana replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea huh!" Li pointed at her. "Cheater!"

"Hey, neither of you guys cheated." Sokka said walking over to them.

"See? Now can we play?" Aiyana asked.

"Ok." Li said as they ran over to the swings.

Sokka went to sit on the ench like he always did to watch the kids play, Soon after he sat down he heard a fimiliar voice.

"Sokka?" The girl asked. Sokka turned around to see Kimi standing there.

"Oh, hey Kimi." Sokka said as she sat next to him.

"What brings you here?" Kimi asked.

"Just decided to take my kids to the park. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I just came here to relax."she replied.

"Hey dad Li was…" Aiyana noticed Kimi. "Who's she?"

"This is my friend Kimi." Sokka said as his daughter climbed onto his lap.

"So this is your daughter." Kimi said looking at the girl on Sokka's lap. "She's cute"

"Thank you, my names Aiyana." Aiyana said looking up at her.

"What were you saying about Li?" Sokka asked stroking his daughters hair.

"Oh, yea, him and Cheng were making fun of me for liking Fire Nation." Aiyana explained.

"Oh Chengs here?" Sokka asked. Cheng and Li always make fun of Aiyana, Cheng's a year older than Aiyana,he's 5.

"Yepp, and they're being mean!" Aiyana said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Tell Li if he's good I'll get us some Ice cream." Sokka said looking at Aiyana. "That will shut him up."

Aiyana giggled. "thanks daddy." and she ran off to play.

"She's a really sweet girl." Kimi said watching her run off. "and cute."

"Yea, she is she gets the cute-ness from her mother." okka said. Kimi still liked him, he could tell..and f he didn't do something fast to stop it ,it would turn into something more, if he liked it or not..

"So, uh, I was wondering if you would want to go out again sometime, a friends." Kimi asked. "you're kids can come too."

"um I think I might be busy…" Kimi cut him off.

"But I didn't tell you a day yet."

"Oh…right, heh" Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you busy Saturday?" She asked…he couldn't tell her yes now.

"Uh, no I don't think so." He replied.

"Great!" Kimi exclaimed.

_Yea great…_Sokka thought to himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, see ya Saturday!" Kimi said getting up.

"Bye." Sokka said relived she was leaving.

"Bye." Kimi yelled walking away. _She's a sweet girl but I just don't like her._ Li ran up to him.

"Dad?" Li started. "Is it true if I'm good we'll get ice cream?"

"Yea." Hea replied.

"Ok then I'll be good." He smiled. Sokka chuckle patting Li on the head.

"Dad!" Li yelled." Stop!"

Ok, Ok." Sokka said stopping, Li looked up at him and gave him a hug. Sokka smiled and went back to play.

--

Hope ya liked it review srry it took so long.


	7. Chapter 5

A few days had past and it was Saturday, there was about an hour left until the date. Sokka sighed with an upset look on his face. Him, Kimi, Aiyana, and Li were all going out to some fancy restraunt, and Sokka really didn't want to go.

He heard a knock on his door. "Yea, who is it?"

"It's me, are you almost ready yet?" Aiyana asked getting impatient.

"Yes Aiyana dear, I'm almost ready." He replied.

"Ok, cuz when you are I want...Ow!! DADDY!! Li just pushed me!! And it hurt my knee!!" Aiyana whinned.

Sokka opened the door with a sigh. "Li why did you push you're sister?"

"Because."Li said.

"Li thats not and answer." Sokka said in an angrey tone.

"She gets on my nerves." he replied crossing his arms and looking down to his side.

"Li, go stand in the corner for ten minutes." Sokka commanded pointing to the corner.

"But Daddy--" Li started.

"No 'buts'." Sokka replied.

"Oh, fine." Li stomped angerly to the corner.

"Now Aiyana, what were you saying before Li pushed you?" Sokka asked.

"Can you zip my zipper on the back of my dress?" She asked turning around and pointed to it. The dress was light pink and sparkley, long, and it had straps on it.

"Ok." Sokka said zipping it up.

"How do I look?" She asked turning around.

"You look beautiful." Sokka said kissing her on the cheek.

"You look nice too, daddy." Aiyana smiled. Sokka looked up at the clock.

"Crap! it's time for us to go pick up Kimi!" Sokka said startled at how fast the time went by." C'mon Aiyana, C'mon Li!"

The kids followed him out the door. They walked over to Kimi's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kimi asked opening the door. "SOKKA!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Hi Kimi." he said.

"Hi!" Both Aiyana and Li said.

"Hey there." Kimi said smiling. Then she looked at Sokka, he was wearing a suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you do too." He had to admit she did look pretty cute, she was wearing a purple dress that came down to her knees.

"Well, we ready to go?" Kimi asked.

"Yupp!" Aiyana shouted.

"Heh, yes we're ready." Sokka said giggling at his daughter. He really wasn't ready though, he felt nervous and he didn't know why. The restraunt wasn't to far only about a fifteen minute walk. They were all walking when Aiyana stopped.

"Wow! Look! a full moon!" She pointed.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" Kimi asked.

"Yea, it is." Sokka said looking up, remembering Yue.

"Yea, yea, Lets go." Li said starting to walk again.

"He's probablly right." Kimi giggled." We do need to get there."

"Good point we do have reservations." Sokka said as they began to walk again. They finally got to the restraunt and got seated.

"Geez, we barely made it." Sokka said sitting down.

"Yea, I'm glad we got here when we did." Kimi said.

"It's cause Aiyana hadda look at the moon." Li said. Aiyana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Li, Aiyana, be good, we're in a fancy place." Sokka told his kids.

"So, daddy." Aiyana started.

"Yea?" Sokka asked.

"Are you and Kimi like...gonna get married?" Aiyana asked looking confused.

"What!?" Sokka asked clearly suprised at the question. "Uh, no."

"Why? do you want us to?" Kimi asked.

"Well, Kinda. I want a mommy thats nice like you." Aiyana smilied. Sokka tried to take in what his daughter just said. 'Me and Kimi _married, _There is No Way that would ever happen...Would it? No! of course not! I have Azula after all...But I haven't heard from her in three years, maybe she's already with another guy. She never mailed us, her kids don't even know she exisits, I don't want to tell them about her incase she is with another guy. Maybe she doesn't want Aiyana and Li...Naahh she was always so caring...She'll come back I just know it.'

"Sokka? is everything ok?" Kimi asked.

"Yea." He lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

Sokka thought this over. "No, I'm not fine." he said standing up. "I have to go. C'mon kids."

"But Sokka!" Kimi grabbed his arm. alot of people in the restraunt were looking. Sokka looked at an almost crying Kimi.

"I'm sorry Kimi." Sokka paid then left. Most of their walk home was silent.

"Daddy, why did we leave?" Aiyana spoke up.

"Daddy's just not feeling good." He said as he frowned. 'Maybe I was thinking like that because I'm tired.' he thought to himself.

"Oh." Was all Aiyana could say she was dissapointed after all. They got home and Sokka sent his kids to bed as he went to bed himself. He didn't sleep that good though tossing and turning and waking up in the middle of the night quite a few times, and he knew it wasn't what happened at the restraunt that was bothering him, he just had this bad feeling in his gut. He woke up in the mourning earlier than usual Aiyana and Li were still alseep and he decided to make breakfast. Then he heard a knock on the door and he froze. 'What if it's Kimi!?' he thought but opened it anyway...It was just the mailman...but wait he normally just put the mail in the mailbox.

"Sokka, This letter came the people said to deiliver it right away and make sure you got it, it must be very important." The mailman said handing him the letter.

'Important?' "Uh thanks. I'll read it." Sokka assured him as he walked away.

"Wonder what it is." He said to him self opening it. He read it.

_Sokka,  
We are very sorry to tell you this, Azula has died in the line of battle. We are very sorry. We knew you were very close to her. Before she died she told me to tell you to get together with somebody else, she wants you and the kids to live a happy life._

_Sincerly,_

_Fire Lord Ozai._

After Sokka had read this His eyes widened and he began crying histerically. 'Azula's dead?!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well,what do you think.. true or not?? I can tell you one thing...making characters miserable is fun hahaha!! and it makes it a ton more interesting apparentlly im changing what I had originally planned. I mean please, Azula gets back everyones happy and they live happlily ever after...That would be booringgg!! soo Im gonna stir things up quite a bit...you'll see...you'll all see!! mwahahahahaha!! and also I changed his thoughts from italics to ' ' those thingies its easier .

Sokka: A...Azula's dead!! KARA I HATE YOU!!

Me: Oh shut up or I'll just make you more miserable

Sokka: Wha?? Why?! you monster!!

Me: Oh Sokka, you know I feel bad for you...But I also know whats gonna happen to you ;-

Sokka: Well then, tell me or-

Me: Well thats all the time we have left for today see ya next time!! waves goodbye

Sokka: But-


	8. Chapter 6

Aiyana eventually woke up and saw her daddy crying.

"Daddy!" her eyes widened and she ran over to him. "Whats wrong?!"

"Oh, Aiyana, I...It's nothing." He replied whipping away his tears.

"Are you sure?" His daughter asked him as she hugged him.

"Yea...I'm fine." He hugged her back holding her head close to him.

xXxXxXx

Fire Lord Ozai looked up as he heard someone enter the room.

"So nice of you to join me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Look, I don't care what you say. I'm going home!" His angery daughter yelled at him.

"Why must we go through this Azula?" He said clearly not wanting to talk about this.

"Look dad. I came here to get your approval of me and Sokka apparently you dont approve. Apprently you don't approve so just let me leave!" She screamed.

"I thought the main reason you came here was to stop the war." Ozai spoke up.

"Yea well, apparently your not doing that either." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Azula, why do you want to go so badly?" He more commanded than asked.

"I want to see my kids and my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"But, is he really your boyfriend." Ozai questioned and her arms dropped.

"What do you mean?!" She snapped at him.

"I mean, he hasn't returned your messages."_ '_Because we killed the hawks so he would never get the messages.' he thought to himself. "He probablly doesn't care for you anymore. He probablly already got another girlfriend."

"It's not true Sokka would never do that!" She snapped again fighting tears of the thought.

"Maybe you didn't know him like you thought." He said and Azula stormed out of the room clearly pissed. Ozai smirked amussed.

xXxXxXx

That was bothering Sokka all day but he had to be strong...and he had to do what Azula wanted him to do...get a new girlfriend.

"Hey Aiyana, Li...I need to ask you guys something." Sokka said nervously to his kids sitting on the coach.

"Yea?" They said in unison.

"How would you feel if I started dating Kimi?" He asked nervously.

"I would be very happy!!" Aiyana exclaimed jumping up.

"It would be OK." Li said not interested in his dad getting a girlfriend.

"O...ok then I'll ask her.." He said very nervously.

xXxXxXx

"TY LEEEEEE!!" Azula sobbed running in to see her friend.

"What's wrong?" Ty lee asked hugging her.

"Dad made a really good poiiiiiiinnnntt!" She yelled still sobbing. Azula explained what happened.

"Oh...I see your point." Ty lee said clearly not knowing what to say.

"You agree with him don't you." Azula said looking down and trying to hold back more tears.

"No, no...I think he still loves you." Ty lee said consoling her.

"So you think I should go back home?" Azula said looking up at her.

"I think it's worth a shot." Ty lee giggled. Azula smilied. "And if it doesn't work out you could always come back here."

"Good point...Then I'll go back..but it will take a few weeks for me to get over there. Plus I have to pack my stuff." She said cheerfully.

"I'll help!" Ty lee jumped up and they both went to pack.

xXxXxXxXx

Sokka went to the park with Kimi and the kids and was about to pop the question even though he was so nervous.

"I'm sorry for running out on you it's just...it wasso sudden for Aiyana to ask you...uh..us that." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it's ok, I guess. But why did you want me to come here." She asked confused and was still slightly mad at him.

"I wanted...I wanted...to ask you something..uh...wi...will you g-g-g-go out with...me?" He stuttered.

Kimi's eyes widened and she had a huge smile on her face. "YES!! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. Eventually he walked her home.

"See you tomarrow, Sokka." She said as she kissed him on the cheak.

"See ya." He said and waved good bye. He was accually happy to get a new girlfriend.

xXxXxXx

Azula and Ty lee had finnally got her stuff packed and Mai even helped out. They were standing on the dock saying there good byes.Azula stretched.

"I sure does feel good to be going home." She said looking out at the sunset.

"Yea..It must be." Ty lee said smiling."I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you both, but I'll visit." She smilied.

"You better visit soon, too." Mai said hugging her friend.

"And bring your kids!" Ty lee exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Ok, well it looks like its time for me to go. Bye you guys." She said walking onto the ship.

"Bye!" They both called out Ty lee the loudest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, Azula's not dead..u guys shoulda guessed lol. well, lets see what happens next.

Azula: I'm finnally going homee!!

Me: yea, you just wait.

Azula: huh?

Me: Nothing.


	9. Chapter 7

Sokka and Kimi had been seeing eachother for a few weeks now, and they've gotten close...A little too close. One day they were on a date, just a simple walk through the park, Soon they found a bench and dicided to sit down. The kids were at a babysitters house.

"I love you Kimi." Sokka said kissing her.

"I love you, too Sokka." Kimi said kissing him this time. Sokka was getting nervous, why? well, he was going to ask Kimi something.

"So, uh, Kimi, I really really love you, and well, um, th...the kids aren't gonna be home this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over, and you know spend the night." He said nervously.

"Oh, you mean?" Kimi said startled at the question.

"Um, yea. so?" Sokka asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, that sounds great." Kimi blushed at the thought. Sokka bent down and kissed her gentlely on the lips.

xXxXxXx

' Damn. We were suppose to be there already. DAMN YOU STORM! I wonder how close we are now.' Azula thought to herself and decided to ask the captain. She walked up to him calmly, got right up in his face, then,

"WHEN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE!!" She screamed startling the captain.

"Sorry Miss, we should be there by the weekend maybe earlier." The captain replied hoping she wouldn't scream again.

"Oh, great thank you." She said like the girl that walked in there a second ago wasn't the same girl. She walked back in her room and pulled out a picture of Sokka and the kids she got before she left.

"Oh, I miss you guys so much. I wonder how much you've changed, Aiyana was only one ,and Li still a baby." She said to herself. "Don't worry I'll be home soon."

xXxXxXx

Time past and soon it was Saturday. Kimi and Sokka were out all day, Going to the park, the market, well, everywhere they thought would be fun, and now it was time for them to go home.

'Me and and Kimi are gonna' Sokka gulped and blushed at the thought. ' I'm ready.' Him and Kimi were holding hands as he gentlely opened the door and they walked in and turned on a light. Sokka was suprised at what he saw or more like who.

"SOKKAA!! I'm so glad to finally get to see you again are you happy I'm-" Azula stopped when she was about to hug him and noticed Kimi. "Who's she?"

"A...Az...Azula?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Sokka jumped and was in awe.

"...Well duh.. why wouldn't I be?" She said confused then pointed at Kimi. "Now. Who. Is. She?!"

"Oh, well, my...my girl...friend." He replied hands shaking, he was clearly nervous. Azula's face turned red with anger.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE!! UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO SEE YOU WITH THAT!!" She yelled strangling him.

Finally Kimi spoke up. "Who's she?" she asked pointing to Azula.

"She's-" He started but Azula cut him off.

"I'm his girlfriend and his lover, riggght Sok-ka." She said leaning on his chest.

"You're not his girlfriend anymore, I am, and we're going to be lovers soon enough." She said proudly, not knowing she had just made a HUGE mistake.

"Going...to...be..." She shot a deadly glare up at Sokka. " YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO DO IT?!" She screamed punching him in the stomach. "Bu...but you promised me I would be the only person you would have se-"

Sokka cut her off. "Well, that's true, but, uh I...I'm sorry."

"So you'll go out with me..riight?" Azula asked him shooting Kimi a glare.

"Uh, well, I'm seeing Kimi." He said not wanting to make her feel bad...it didn't work.

"You would rather date her." Azula started crying. "B...but, me and you our promise, I gave birth to your kids, and..." She suddenly remembered. "Were are the kids?!" she asked excitedly.

"At friend's houses." He replied.

"Oh, I wanna see them." She said looking down.

"Oh, well, can you leave now?" Kimi asked rudely.

"Excuse me?!" Azula snapped.

"Now both of you calm down. Kimi I can't do it with you now that I know Azula's here, and Azula where are you staying?" He asked.

"At some hotel." She replied looking at her nails.

"Well, that will cost you alot, if you want you can stay in the guest room." Sokka started. "If you can put up with me and Kimi."

"That would be Wonderful!" She exclaimed hugging him. Kimi was getting pissed.

"I'll just see you tomarrow." She said as she walked away and slammed the door.

"Kimi Wai-" Sokka started.

"Don't bother." Azula said putting her hand on his shoulder. "She just needs some space."

"Azula...I'm...I'm so glad you're ok." He said pulling her into a hug.

She began crying. "I...still love you."

"I still love you, too." He replied pulling her closer. He wouldn't admit it but he missed the feeling of her body, he missed hearing her voice, he missed her kisses, and those passionate nights.

"Then...Why. The. Hell. Are. You. Seeing. That. Slut." She said annoyed.

"She's not a slut and I love her also." He replied as Azula pulled out of the hug.

"So you love her more than me?!" There were tears in her eyes.

"I never said that." He replied putting his hands up.

"Then go out with me!" She more commanded than requested.

"I can't just break up with her!" He yelled back.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I'm not sure who I want to be with." He replied. This hurt Azula really badly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How'd you like it?! One good thing about being sick is I have alot of time to updaye stuff lol. Next chapter gonna be rly fun...BONUS STORY AHAHAHA!! its gonna be hillarious!!

Azula and Sokka: Why did you have to do this to us?! T.T

Me: Because it's part of the story line .


	10. Bonus: This means WAR

Azula went to the market and saw no other than Kimi there. So she decided to have some fun. She ran over to her not being seen, and kicked her in the back of the leg causing her to fall in the mud. Azula quickly ran away. Kimi's turn was next she walked over to Azula and tripped her, she fell to the ground with a THUMP! Then, Kimi got a nice cool drink, it was a hot day. Before she took a drink Azula ran up and grabbed it and chugged it down. She handed the cup back to her.

"Thanks, That was good!." She remarked laughing. It just went on and on, Kicking, ripping, pulling pranks that little kids would do. Soon they both walked in the door.

"Oh My Gods!" Sokka said startled." Whats happened?!"

"We don't wanna talk about it." The girls said in unison and both went to wash up and lay down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, I couldn'y resist...But this doesn't accually happen.

Kimi: Oh thank gods! this is a new shirt.

Azula: Baby...--

Kimi: What?!

Me: Mwahahaha


	11. Chapter 8

That mourning Azula woke up, still sad because of what happened that night, and sad because she was not sharing a bed with Sokka but was staying in the guest room...of her own house! She Hated Kimi, and Sokka could understand why. Azula lazily got up out of baed and walked into the Kitchen where she began making breakfast. She sat down and ate her breakfast, she didn't make any for Sokka though even though he loved her cooking, but hey she was pissed off at him so no food for him. Azula sat there think about alot of things, then she heard the door open.

"Daddy we're home!" She heard a little girl yell 'Daddy? could it be?! Aiyana and Li!!' Azula thought as she jumped up and ran into the living room.

"Oh my...you've grown so much!." She ran over with tears in her eyes and hugged them.

"Uh, who are you?" Aiayana asked kind of freaked out.

"I'm your mom." Azula said looking at theyr faces. ' That's right they don't remember me!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH DADDDY!!" Aiayana screamed and started to cry. "THERE'S A STRANGE LADY THAT SAYS SHE'S OUR MOMMY!!"

"Eh! W-wait! Don't cry!! I am your mommy!" Azula tried to calm her down. Li realized she was Fire Nation and began hitting her furiously. "W-Wait..Ow! Li stop that!"

"How do you know my name?!" Li asked.

"I already told you." She satarted.

"You're a Fire Nation spy that's trying to kidnap us so you can kill us right! admit it!" Li screamed.

"What?!" Azula was startled.

"I don't wanna die!" Aiyana cried.

"W-w-wait you're not gonna die." Azula put her hands up.

"What's all the noise?" Sokka asked coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Aiyana yelled running over to him." That strange Lady is scaring me!"

"She's trying to kidnap us Dad!" Li yelled pointing to Azula.

"She says she's our Mommy." Aiyana cried.

"Heh, well, she is your mommy." Sokka said trying not to laugh at his childrens reaction to Azula.

"B-b-b-b-b-but sh-sh-she's F-F-F-ire Nation." Li stuttered.

"Yea. so?" Sokka asked.

"I'm p-p-part Fire Nation?" Li asked shocked.

"Yea." This time Azula answered.

"N-nooo! I hate you!" Li screamed at Azula and stormed off.

"Li." Azula whispered trying not to cry. Sokka walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. He just needs some time to adjust."

Aiyana walked over to Sokka and Azula. "So...I'm part Fire Nation too?"

"Yea." They both answered.

"That's so...Cool!" Aiyana exclaimed. "I always wanted to go there, and I want to meet the Princess."

Sokka and Azula both started cracking up laughing. "Whats so funny?" Aiyana asked.

Azula looked down at her and gentlely put her hand on her shoulder. "You've already met her."

"Wha?" Aiyana was clearly confused.

"I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

"REALLY?!" Aiayana's eyes widened.

"Yea." Azula replied. Aiyana hugged her and you could tell that they were going to get along. Li on the other hand..It'll take some time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to make this chapter about Azula and the Kids Li is pretty mad and Aiyana is pretty joyful lol.

Aiyana: I'm Fire Nation!!

Li: I-I'm Fire Nation...Kara you're mean.

Me: Yea well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been made...That didn't sound right.

Azula and Sokka: Bwahahahahahaahahhaha!!

Me: Shut up or I'll just make you guys more miserable!!


	12. Chapter 9

about a week has passed and Azula tried to get Kimi and Sokka to break up whenever she could.

_Flashback_

_"She's a bitch!" Azula explained._

_"No she's not." Sokka replied._

_another flashback_

_"She hates kids!" Azula tried._

_"She loves kids." Sokka sighed._

_another flashback_

_"She eats baby animals!!" Azula yelled._

_"You're crazy." Sokka apparently was getting annoyed._

_End Flashbacks._

Azula did have to laugh at the baby animals one though, but she hated Kimi.

"I need to figure out something." Azula said to herself laying on her bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled hoping it was Sokka. The door opened and Aiyana walked in.

"Hey honey." Azula smilied at her daughter.

"Can I lay down with you?" Aiyana asked already climbing on the bed.

"You don't give me much choice." Both the girls laughed and layed down.

"Azula." Aiyana started.

"You can just call me mommy." Azula sighed.

"Mommy, where were you all this time?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

"At the Fire Nation." Azula replied looking over at her daughter.

"Why?" Aiyana asked still looking up.

"Is this twenty questions or something?" Azula giggled.

"It's...It's.." Aiyana got tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave? Did you love us?...Did you even care?"

"Of course I cared. I always will care and love all of you." Azula hugged her crying daughter.

"Then why did you leave?" Aiyana asked snuggling into her mom's chest.

"I had my reasons." Azula whispered also snugling with her daughter. Soon they both fell asleep.

"Where could Aiyana have gone?" Sokka wondered. He already asked Li. "I'll ask Azula."

He started to open her door. "Hey, have you seen..." He stopped seeing the two girls sleeping.

"That's so cute." He whispered gentlely closing the door. He walked into the kitchen.

"Did you find sissy?" Li asked walking up to him.

"Yea, she's sleeping with Azula." He replied.

"What?! I'll save you Aiyana!" Li yelled starting to run to Azula's room.

"No." Sokka said grabbing his son. "Leave them alone."

Li struggled a bit then gave up. "Oh all right...but if she dies I'm blaming you."

"Your sister won't die." He said putting him down.

"How do you know? huh?" Li asked smartly.

"Because I know Azula." He replied patting his son's head.

"...Sure ya do..." Li said walking away.

xXxXxXx

Azula woke up to see her daughter still cuddling with her, and cuddled back. Even though Sokka had another girlfriend Azula still felt she should stay. She still had Aiyana, so what if Sokka has a new girlfriend and Li hates her. A tear slid down her face.

"Mommy, how long were we sleeping?" Aiyana yawned waking up.

Azula whipped the tear away. " A couple hours."

"Hey mommy do you still--" Aiyana started but then heard her dad.

"Aiyana, Azula, you guys awake yet?" Sokka gentlely opened the door and whispered in.

"Yea we're awake." The girls said in unison and giggled because they did.

"Ok good, Aiyana, Me, Kimi, and Li are going out. Do you want to come?" He asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Can Azu-- I mean mommy come, too?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"...Sure.." Sokka heisitated to say. "As long as she promises not to fight with Kimi."

"Do you?" Aiyana asked her. Her eyes wide.

"Uh...Sure.." Azula replied getting up out of bed. Azula and Aiyana both got up and got ready, and soon enough they heard a knock on the door..Azula was hoping it was somebody telling Sokka Kimi got ran over by a kimono rhino or something, then Sokka would go out with her again...but it was Kimi saying she was ready. They all left, They were going shopping. Azula bought a necklace for Aiyana, and tried to buy something for Li but he didn't trust her enough...why? Nobody knew. The thing that got on her nerves the most was all the stuff Kimi was asking for, it made her even more annoyed when Sokka bought it for her. The lucky bitch ended up getting three necklaces, two braclets, four rings, and just about all the food she could eat. After a while They took Kimi home then went home themselves.

"I'm suprised Kimi can eat so much, she has a slim figure though." Azula said once again trying to break them up.She giggled. "That will change soon."

"What?" Sokka asked clearly annoyed.

"If she keeps eating like that you can say by to little skinny Kimi." She laughed.

"Shut up." Sokka said angry.

"You sure did buy her alot though--" She got cut off.

"I wanna buy her alot because I love her, anything wrong with that?!" He more yelled than asked.

"...You never bought me alot of stuff." Azula looked down about to cry. "You didn't love me?"

Sokka suddenly wasn't angry anymore. "You never asked."

"I didn't think I had to." Azula looked up at him.

"Are...you jelous?" Sokka asked surprised.

"No, I'm not jelous that Kimi's gonna weigh three hundred pounds." Azula giggled as Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Just shut up!" He yelled.

"Haha, Ok, I'm going to go get ready for bed." Azula said leaving the room. She went into the bathroom brushed her teeth then went and got changed. She began to walk into the living room but stopped to evesdrop on Sokka and Aiyana's conversation.

"Hey, Aiyana, would you rather have Azula or Kimi as a mommy?" He asked.

"You mean like, who I would rather have you marry and who would live with us, and I would call that person mommy and the other person just be a..well..person?" She asked confused.

"Yea." Sokka said. "Well?"

"Uh...I still think Kimi. Azula's nice, but I don't think I could think of her as my mommy, just as a friend." She explained. Azula's heart broke in two and she went into her room and cried into her pillow. When she got up that morning she decided to start packing her bags.

xXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well? whats next?? noone knows...but me!

Azula:...

Me: Awww Zula!! Cheer up!!


	13. Chapter 10

Azula had already packed her bags and sent a hawk to tell her dad to send a ship, she was upset, but she figured it was for the better. She decided to go tell Sokka the news that she dicided to move back home, but she wasn't going to tell the kids. Li wouldn't care, and with the bond her and Aiyana had... Or maybe they didn't have the bond she thought, but no matter she still wasn't going to tell her. She walked out of her room and over to Sokka who was sitting on the couch, and sat next to him.

"Sokka..?" Azula started.

"Mmmm-hmm?" Sokka replied reading a book.

"Put the book down for a minute, you need to listen." Azula said irrated that he wasn't really listening.

"Look, if this is about Kimi I don--" He started, but got cut off.

"I've made a desicion. I'm going back to the Fire Nation." She spat out.

"Wha--?" At first he was surprised. " If it's your choice, but why?"

"Because I don't want to get in the way of you and Kimi, and I don't want to complicate the kids' lives." She explained.

"Oh, Ok then." He agreed. That broke what was left of her heart in half.

"I'll be leaving tomarrow sometime, and don't tell the kids." She said fighting tears. She got up and went to her room.

xXxXxXxXx

Ozai was truely happy when he got the letter.

"I knew it wouldn't work out. I just had to give that little push." He said to himself smirking. "Now she can marry Shin Lee, and when she marries one of our strongest governer I'm sure she won't be so soft. They will be a fine couple to rule the Fire Nation."

He heard a knock on the door then Shin Lee came in. "Sir, The ship for the Princess had to pull into the docks at Ember Island due to a storm."

"What?!" He spat angerly. "Send a message telling them as soon as it calms to continue!"

"Very well." He bowed.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Ozai asked the governer.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Good, good. You know It's a good thing I had a governer as young as you. Twenty-two years old and yet you are one of my most loyal and strongest." Ozai said walking down the stairs leading up to his throne. "You will make a fine son-in-law."

"I'm glad to hear that from you, my Lord." He replied bowing lower.

"You should be. Now go write that letter." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." He said leaving.

xXxXxXxXx

It was getting late, and Azula was getting bored. Sokka had took the kids out and Azula was left alone. She tried just about everything there was to do, she even cleaned the house! Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Hel--" She started, but then saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Kimi...Sokka's not home right now.

"Oh ok I ju--" Azula shut the door in her face, but she just opened it again. "That was rude!"

"I said he's not here." Azula replied sitting on the coach. "Now leave."

"Ok, I have had enough of you and--" She started.

"And what?" Azula said looking up at her.

"And your bitchy attitude!" Kimi yelled.

"Oh, I'm the bitch?!" Azula yelled standing. "You're the one ruining my life!"

"Not my fault you left your boyfriend and kids!" Kimi yelled thinking she got the better of her, instead she got a slap across the face.

"I didn't have a choice!" She yelled as Kimi put her hand to her face, then Kimi slapped Azula.

"Oh, please! It's not like you absolutely had to!" She yelled crossing her arms.

"Yea I did! My dad wanted to kill Sokka and the kids!" Azula yelled. "And Sokka calls you 'sweet', Geeez!"

"...Let's just stop fighting for now." Kimi said quietly looking to the ground.

Azula looked shocked, but then nodded. It was quiet for a while then Azula spoke up. "So what did you come here for anyway?"

"I just wanted to see Sokka." Kimi said nervously. Azula didn't like the tone in her voice. She noticed Kimi hold her purse tightly.

"Oh, really?" Azula said grabbing Kimi's purse. She opened it and pulled out a peice of paper.

"Wait! you can't look through my things!" Kimi shouted.

"A list...of things you want Sokka to buy you?" She started then realized. "You're just using him!"

"N-no." Kimi tryed to defend herself.

"It's true! Look at all this! I knew you couldn't be that sweet!" Azula shouted. "I'm telling Sokka when he gets home!"

"No! I'll admit it! At first I was just using him, and I'll admit I do only date guys with money to spend on me! But I really really learned to love Sokka!" Kimi started to cry. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone."

Azula cleanched her fists and resisted punching her. Just then the door opened and Sokka walked in to the sight of Kimi crying and Azula's hands in fists, not to mention Kimi's face was red from the slap. Sokka's face got red, and he went over and put his arm around Kimi's shoulder.

"I can't beleive you!" He yelled at Azula.

"No...it's not what you thi--"

"Get out." He ordered.

"Sokka-- " She started.

"Get your things, and GET OUT!!" He yelled pointing at the door. "I never want to see your face again."

Azula walked in her room and grabbed her bags. She walked out and Sokka opened the door for her.

"Sokka I--" She started but Sokka slammed the door shut and locked it. She walked away to find the nearest hotel.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That night Sokka had the worst time trying to sleep. He was having terrible dreams.

_He was on a dock and he saw Azula at the end._

_"Azula!" he called._

_"Sokka! Please don't let me leave!" She yelled._

_"I won't." He yelled running towards her, but the more her ran toward her the more distance came between them._

_"Sokka! Help!" She yelled. He continued to run as she got farther and farther away. _

_"Sokka watch out!" He heard but then fell into a hole. He landed and he looked around, but it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. Then a light turned on and he could see Azula's back._

_"Azula." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder, but when she turned around it was Kimi's face. "Ahh!"_

He woke up, he was breathing heavy and he wasn't sure why. He looked outside and saw it was light out, probablly around twelve o'clock pm.

"I shouldn't have been that mean to her." He said to himself thinking of the previous night. "I'll have to apoligize." Then his eyes got wide. "She's leaving today."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Cliff Hanger!!1 anyways!! Now you probably think a little diffrently of Kimi...but she still loves Sokka and I personally don't think I ruined her character...everyone has something wrong with them, riight?? well anyways. I was gonna make her cheat on him and evrything else then make Sokka choose Azula...buuuut I came up with something waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy more interesting so yeaaa... Enjoy and Reveiw!!

Kimi: She's leaving today...I dont have to put up with her!!

Sokka: She's gonna leave -Shocked-

Azula: -crying- I'm leaving.

Aiyana and Li: Who's leaving ? ?.?


	14. Chapter 11

Sokka had got up and got dressed quickly. 'I don't even know where she would be!' he thought to himself pulling his pants on. He ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled to himself realizing he needed to take the kids with him. He ran back inside. "Aiyana, Li! We're Leaving! Come on!"

"Daddy. Where are we going?" Aiyana asked as they ran in.

"We're going to find Azula." He said as he saw Aiyana's face light up and Li's disgusted look.

"I don't wanna." Li said crossing his arms and looked away.

"We have to. Now let's go." He said as they walked out the door.

"So where is Momm-- I mean Azula?" Aiyana asked.

"I don't know, we have to find her." Sokka said looking at Aiyana with a weird look. "You do know you can call her 'Mommy', right?"

"B-but I thought you wanted me to call Kimi mommy." Aiyana said looking up at her dad confused.

"You choose who you want to call mommy." He said.

"Then I wanna call Azula mommy." She said with a big smile.

"I want to call Kimi mommy." Li mummbled.

"Ok Aiyana, now honestly would you rather have Azula or Kimi as a mommy?" He asked curiously.

"...Azula." She replied.

"Only 'cause she's Fire Nation." Li said sticking his tounge out.

"Nuh uh!" Aiyana replied. Sokka laughed at the kids. They walked to the market first, no Azula. Then the park, no Azula. Then the local hotel, no Azula, But the man at the desk said someone that looked like her had checked out earlier. They walked back to the market. You can see the docks from a distance there, Then Sokka noticed something...A Fire Nation ship! It was just pulling in. Sokka and the kids began to run toward the docks. Then he saw Kimi. As soon as he saw her it reminded him of the dream, and soon he realized he didn't care for her like he thought. He loved Azula.

"Hi Sokka! Why are you in such a hurry?" Kimi asked hugging him.

"We have to be somewhere...Can we talk really quick?" He asked pulling her off of him.

"Uh, sure, I guess." She replied unsure. He took a deep breathe then began talking.

"Kimi, I really liked you, but now I realize I like Azula more, I guess what Im trying to say is--" Kimi put a finger to his mouth.

"You don't have to finish." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheaks.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go catch Azula's ship before it leaves." He said starting to walk off again.

'If I can't have him she can't either.' Kimi thought to herself. She grabbed Sokka's arm. "Sokka, why don't you lave me anymore, explain."

"Kimi, I know you're just stalling." He said as he got her hand off him and him and the kids started running again. Kimi fell to her knees and cryed into her hands. Sokka and the kids reached the ship before it left, thankfully. There was a gaurd standing at the enterance.

"What business do you have here?" The soilder asked.

"Is Princess Azula on board yet?" He asked.

"Yes." The man answered buntly.

"Can I talk to her really quick?" He asked starting to walk on the ship.

"No." The man answered pushing him back down.

"Why?" Sokka asked angerly.

"Not allowed. We are pulling out now." He replied he walked up the stairs and the door closed imediatley.

"No." Sokka said as tears streamed down his face. The ship took off and Sokka watched it go farther and farther away.

"Don't worry." Li said hugging Sokka.

"Well Let's go." Sokka said.

"Ok." He heard from Li but no reply from Aiyana.

"Aiyana?" He looked over but the girl wasn't there. Then he looked at the ship in the distance. "Oh no! She must have slipped past the guard!"

xXxXx

"Azula is coming home at last." Ozai smilied, Ty lee over heard him.

"Wha-? Why?" She asked wide eyed.

"Let's just say things didn't go well." He replied smirking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXXx

Well, it's short but I hope you enjoyed!!

Aiyana: I'll get mommy! well, ill try!


	15. Chapter 12

Sokka began to panic. He paced around. His 4-year-old daughter was on a Fire Nation ship trying to get Azula back. He pictured what would happen if the guards found her before Azula, he wouldn't have a daughter anymore!

"Don't worry daddy Aiyana is strong." Li said trying to comfort his dad, he really didn't know what could happen to her. Sokka just picked him up and hugged him gentley.

"I know she's strong" He replied praying that she would be fine.

xXxXxXxXxxXx

Aiyana wondered around the huge ship, she was lost.

"There's too many hallways." she said to herself. "I didn't know a boat was this big." She knocked on several doors, and only a couple people opened. They asked her if she was lost and she would simpley say 'no' and run away. She was going down a hallway and heard some guards about to turn the corner. She quickly ran into the nearest closet and shut the door. She couldn't see too good but she did notice that it was a closet for armor. She heard the guards pass and tried to open the door, with no luck. She was locked in."Don't panic." She told herself. "Someone will find me."

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Azula was in her room laying on her bed, she had one arm covering her eyes. She heard the door open and looked over to see one of her servents, Aya.

"Princess, are you not feeling well?" Aya asked walking over to her. She put her hand on her forhead to see if she had a fever.

"I'm just depressed, and how many times did I tell you to just call me Azula, and you don't have to talk so formally." Azula said sitting up. She patted the spot next to her to gesture her to sit, and she did.

"Prin-er, Azula, are you going to be ok?" Aya asked.

"Aya you were always my favorite, you're always here for me." Azula said looking over at her.

"Why thank you," Azula gave her a look. "Uh, I mean thanks, but let's not change the subject."

Azula sighed. "I guess I'll be fine. I'm getting an arranged marriage, right? When's that?" Azula asked laying back.

"That's what I came in here to talk to you about. It's going to be as soon as we get there." She replied nervously, she had a feeling Azula was going to rant.

"What!? As soon as we get home?! Why?!" She asked sitting up, eyes wide.

"Your father's orders." She replied.

"Shit. Then I can't change them." Azula looked to the side. "Fine, I guess it's for the best."

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was getting late and Aiyana was scared to death. "What if I die in here." She was hungry, thirsty and tired. Then she suddenly remembered she had fruit snacks in her pocket, she pulled them out and ate the little package, it wasn't enough, of course, but it would do. She laid down on the hard, metal floor and fell asleep.

xXxXxxXxxxX

Sokka couldn't sleep, but there was nothing he could do. He laid there and thought of ways to get Aiyana back, but came up with none. He slowly let sleep claim him. He had the worst time sleeping though.

xXxXxXxXxX

It was about noon before Azula woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Aya walked in. "Good you're awake. We have to start getting you ready soon."

Azula sat there for a minute and wondered why, then she realized that she's getting married today. "Oh, o-ok." She felt akward as her servents put her in her red poofy wedding dress. She didn't really feel to akward about the dress, she felt akward because she's going to wed somebody besides Sokka. She continued getting ready for her 'big day' forgetting about Sokka so she wouldn't feel so bad. A couple hours later the ship docked and it was time for her to go to her wedding.

xXxXxXxXxX

Aiyana was still in the closet, and she heard people getting off the ship. She was worried, and scared. She waited a few minutes then couldn't take it anymore, so she began pounding on the door.

"Someone help! I'm stuck!" She yelled noumerous times until somebody finally came, and opened the door. He was the captain, he looked around his 50's, he had a brown mustache that was starting to fade into gray, and he was about 5"7'.

"Little girl, how did yout get in there?" The man asked.

She obviously wasn't going to tell the truth. "I was playing hide and seek with a friend and got locked in."

"Was a member of your family on board with you?" He asked.

She didn't have to lie this time. "Yes, my mom was."

"Ok, what is her name?" The man asked.

"Azula." She replied.

"Oh, named after the Princess, that's nice." The man smilied.

"She _is_ the Princess." She replied.

"Now don't lie, the Princess is getting married today, she doesn't have kids." He laughed.

'He doesn't know about me.' She thought to herself. Wait. "Did you say _MARRIED?!_"

"Yes, I did. Isn't it great?" The man replied.

She had to think of a plan. "That's right! She is, and my mom is going to the wedding, can you take me there?"

"Oh, I suppose I can." The man replied. "You're sure she will be there?"

"Yes, positive." She replied, and they started to walk there.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile Azula was being walked down the aisle by her father. She reached her destination on the alter and saw her soon to be husband for the first time. He was fairly tall and had black hair a little longer than shoulder length, and a muscular it hit her. It was Shin Lee, one of her father's strongest men. The Preist began thelong speach and Azula didn't listen to half of it. This was suppose to be her big day, so why did she feel like she was going to cry? She knew why but she denied it, This man was to be her husband and she had to forget about Sokka, and her kids. Suddenly she heard her soon to be husband say "I do."

"Do you, Azula take Shin Lee to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" The Preist asked her.

"I--" She started.

"Don't, mommy!" Aiyana came running in tears in her eyes.

Azula's eyes widened at the site of her daughter. "Aiyana!?" She kneeled down as the 4-year-old ran into her arms and gave her a hug, causing the crowd to 'aww' at them even though they didn't know who Aiyana was.

"Aiyana, how did you get here?" Azula quietly asked her daughter while still hugging her.

"Mommy, you can't marry him. You have to come home. Don't you love us?" She cried on her mom's shoulder.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"She said 'I do.' So know we just need to kiss." Shin Lee lifted her chin to kiss her, recieving a kick in the shin from Aiyana. Azula giggled as he fell to the floor holding his leg, she really nailed him.

"Good job, Aiyana." Azula said picking her daughter. "I would love to come home."

"Really?!" Aiyana exclaimed.

"Really." Azula giggled. Aiyana hugged her and burried her head in her mom's shoulder. Azula looked up at her dad and then at Shin Lee and the preist. She simpley said. "Wedding's off."

"Why?" The preist asked.

"My daughter needs me, I don't care if I never find love again, if my kids need me then I'll be there." She replied.

"So you're canceling our wedding for some little brat?!" Shin Lee stood up obviously angery.

"She's not a 'little brat.'" Azula said putting her daughter down and glaring at him.

"Of course she is." He replied.

"No, You're just a dick." She replied kicking him in the stomach causing him to spit up a little blood. She bent down and picked her daughter up again. "Don't you _ever _say that."

"Ok." Aiyana agreed. Azula began to walk towards the doors, Aiyana was still hugging her. Azula reached her destination and went outside, leaving behind a very shocked crowd. Ty Lee and Mai walked outside smiling. Mai smiling? Wow.

"She's soooo cute!" Ty Lee said. "How do you know her?"

Did she not her Aiyana running through the doors yelling 'Don't _mommy_?' "She's my daughter."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Really?! Awww!! She does look like you!"

"She does." Mai replied. Ty Lee walked over and patted Aiyana on the head.

"She's not a dog." Azula giggled. "Well maybe sometimes."

"Mommy!" Aiyana replied as she fake slapped her mom.

"Oh, you know I love you." Azula replied. Aiyana didn't say anything. "Don't you?!"

"Haha! I tricked you!" Aiyana laughed kissing her mom on the cheek. "I know you love me, and I love you, too!"

Azula giggled.

"And guess what mommy." Aiyana smilied.

"What?" Azula kissed her daughters forehead.

"Daddy broke up with Kimi." Aiyana said, smiling wide. Azula's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked not believeing

"Really." Aiyana replied.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Did you like it? I like this chapter. Guess what? I completely forgot about Shin Lee and made a new guy -sighes- I had to change a lot, but all is well, right? Good thing I looked throught my comments or I wouldn't have caught that. I was going to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but the chapter wouldn't have been long enough so be thankful! also for those Kimi fans I had, she's not out of the story yet, so be happy! and please don't think that the big scary 'Oh my gosh whats going to happen' part is over that the story won't be exciting, and don't worry I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon. I'll probablly update a lot more now that I got my laptop and internet acess so yea look forward to it. I'm also going to update Unexpected, Together again, and start a couple new stories. I might try to rewrite Reunited because it is terrible right now. I hope I'll hear from you guys in a reveiw!! and to those who accually read this you deserve a cookie!!**

**Azula: AHAHAHA! Nooo more Kimi!!**

**Me: Yeah there is.**

**Azula: -crying- Why Kara?! Why!?!**

**Me: Cause I feel like it.**

**Azula: %&# you!**

**Me: Ok let's end this..like now!**


	16. Chapter 13

Azula and Aiyana decided to walk around town for a bit while waiting for a ship that Azula ordered to take them home. Ozai was furious at Azula for walking out of her wedding, so she didn't go to see him. After about an hour their ship came to take them home. Aiyana had got several suvorniers, Azula couldn't help but laugh, Aiyana was just like her when she was little, well almost. Li was almost just like Sokka. They boarded the ship. Azula wished that she could've seen Mai and Ty lee again, but they were busy so Azula just told them to visit sometime. They walked down the halls and passed up the closet Aiyana had hid in, making her shudder a little. They got to the room they were staying in during their ride home. When they opened the door Azula walked in and put her stuff on the bed, Aiyana was amazed by the size of the room she walked over and climbed on the bed. Azula followed her daughter's path and sat down next to her. There was an akward silence until Azula broke it.

"So, Aiyana, how did you get to the wedding?" Azula curiously asked her daughter.

"I snuck on the ship." Aiyana replied.

"How did you hide from the guards?" Azula couldn't even hide from them that long.

"I hid in a closet, and kinda....got stuck." Aiyana explained a little embarassed.

"So that's why you shuddered when we walked by that closet." Azula giggled.

"It's not funny..."Aiyana told her mother, which just made her laugh harder.

"I know. It's just, you're so cute." Azula said hugging Aiyana.

Aiyana giggled. "Well maybe it is a little bit funny when I think about it."

The two girls laughed together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Princess?" Aya knocked on the door. She opened it and slowly looked in. She smiled when she saw the two girls, on the bed, sleeping. Aiyana was in her mothers loving embrace and they were both curled up. She walked over and grabbed a blanket. She spread the blanket over them, she turned to leave. Azula lazily opened her eyes and noticed the blanket.

"Thanks, Aya." She said weakly before she let sleep claim her again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka was exausted, he hadn't been sleeping good because he was worrying about Aiyana. He wanted so badly to just be able to sleep for a whole night, he wanted Aiyana to be home, he wanted everything to go back to the way it should be. Sokka put Li to bed and was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. He thought about a lot of things. He thought if Aiyana was ok, he hoped Azula had found her so she would be ok. Would Azula hurt her?...No way in hell, she loved her kids and he knew it. He began to wonder if Azula was off with some guy. He wondered if it was a good thing that he broke up with Kimi. He shook that thought out of his head and once again worried about Aiyana. He realized that it was late and decided to try to sleep, even though he knew he couldn't.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Azula eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple times before feeling her daughter snuggle closer to her. Azula smilied softly, she almost forgot Aiyana was there, everything has happened so fast lately. She pulled her daughter closer to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aiyana opened her eyes and felt someones arms around her. After thinking about it she remembered it was her mom. She looked up and saw Azula smiling down at her.

"Good morning." Azula told her daughter.

"Good morning." Aiyana smiled back. They heard the door open and looked over to see Aya looking in.

"Oh, you two are awake. Good morning Princesses." Aya smiled.

"Azula." Azula pointed at herslef. She then pointed at her daughter. "Aiyana."

"Oh, right. Well, Azula and Aiyana, Breakfast is ready." She started."Do you girls want to eat now, or do you want us to keep it warm?"

Azula looked down at Aiyana who nodded. "We'll eat now."

They walked into the dining room to the table, that had a ton of food on it.

"This is _breakfast_?! More like a feast!" Aiyana was shocked, this wasn't her usual eggs and bacon. Azula giggled at her daughters suprise. The girls sat down and began getting food.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka had just got done making breakfast for him and Li. Sokka didn't have much of an appetite, but Li was shoving his food down his throat. Sokka began to stare at the seat where Aiyana sat and found that he couldn't eat at all. He looked down at his food, which he only took one bite of, and began to poke it with his fork.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Li asked. It was unusual for him not to eat.

"I'm still just so worried." Sokka said off in a daze. Li got off his chair, climbed on his dad's lap and hugged him.

"It'll be ok, right?" Li asked.

"Hopefully." Sokka replied hugging his son back.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**How did you like it? Sorry it's short, I can't really extend it anymore. I guess I like the turnout of this. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!!**

**Aiyana: I ate to much, now my tummy hurts!!**


	17. Chapter 14

Sokka woke up at 8 o'clock a.m. 'Great I only slept for an hour.' He thought to himself. He got up and looked in the mirror over his dresser. He had huge bags under his eyes and his eyes were also practically bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he needed to shave. ' Man, I'm a wreck.' He thought leaving his room to go to the bathroom and shave. Once he got done shaving he had cut himself three times because he was thinking and not paying attention. He went downstairs to get ready to cook him and Li breakfast but decided hell with it when he gets up he can have a bowl of cereal, it's ok for one morning, right?

Li woke up about an hour after his dad. He heard his dad downstairs, but no Aiyana. Without thinking he jumped out of bed and ran to her room. He opened the door and started to laugh

"I woke up earlier than yo--" He stopped when he didn't see her. 'Right, she's gone...' He thought before walking down to his dad. He ran down the staircase and into his dad who was on the sofa. He then yelled. "Daddy, I miss Aiyana!"

"I do, too, Li." He said bending down to pick the little boy up and put him on his lap. He saw his son's eyes get watery.

"Daddy, Go get her! I want sissy back! When will she be back!?" Li cried into Sokka's shirt. "Whaaa!"

"Li, don't cry....don't cry." Sokka said starting to cry himself. This was the first time he saw Li cry when Aiyana went missing, his son was the strong one. Mostly because he didn't know what was going on, but now he got the idea. "She'll come back."

xXxXxXxXx

Shin Lee walked into Ozai's throne room, and bowed before him.

"My Lord, What has gotten into your daughter?" He asked clear anger in his voice. The past few days all he could think about was how Azula had betrayed her country.

"It's those idiotic boy friend and children she has." He replied with equal anger.

"What do you suggest we do about that?" Shin Lee asked.

"We should kill the Water Tribe peasent." Ozai smiled evilly.

"Not the kids?" Shin Lee asked, almost dissapointed.

"No, we shouldn't kill them. Azula couldn't or probably wouldn't live without them. Also they are at a young age, they can be raised as Fire Nation royalty." Ozai explained.

"That's true. So how do we kill the peasent?" Shin Lee wondered curiously.

"We 'find' him dead, or better yet, you two could duel for Azula. You choose." Ozai's smile grew larger.

"I want to kill him. If that fails then we can 'find' him dead." Shin smiled an equally evil smile.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Aiyana stood on the gigantic deck of the ship with her mother and stared out over the sea.

"Mommy, how much longer?" Aiyana asked curiously.

"It won't be long now." Azula replied.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"We so have to go visit sometime!" Ty lee smiled hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"You're right, I would want to." Mai mumbled with a small smile on her face.

"It will be sooo much fun! We can go shopping, and see a play, and go to dinner, and play with the kids, and get ice cream, and--" Ty lee started but got cut off by her friend.

"Aren't you going a little over-board?" Mai asked.

"No, well maybe...a little! What do you want to do when we go to see her?" Ty lee asked, fake pouting.

"I mostly just want to see where she lives...How Sokka treats her..." She looked over at Ty lee.

"But we have to do something!" Ty lee complained.

"I'm sure we will..." Mai said. "...Now get down and let's go somewhere to eat something, I'm getting hungry."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Aang, when will we go visit Sokka? I kinda miss the goof." The blind girl walked over to him.

"Soon, we'll be passing by his town on our way to Kyoshi Island, so we'll see him then." Aang smiled, he did miss his friend.

"Fine, but how long is soon?" Toph asked like a little kid wrapping he arms around Aang's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"About a month, I guess." Aang said gentlely kissing her cheek.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka and Li were in a store picking up some food. Li threw things in the cart when his dad wasn't looking, even though Sokka knew he was doing it. Sokka decided to tease his son a little.

"Hmm, where did all this stuff come from, I never bought this." Sokka said has he faked observing a pack of candy.

"I don't know." Li said trying to stay out of trouble.

"Maybe a certain three-year-old boy?" He said looking down at him raising a brow.

Li began to smile and blush, he knew he was caught. So he went to begging. 'Please?"

Sokka acted like he was thinking about it. "Ok."

"Yay!" Li smiled. Sokka and Li walked out of the store, Sokka carrying a big bag and Li a small one. Sokka looked over and saw a ship in the docks, a Fire Nation one. He almost dropped the bag, but caught himself as he grabbed Li's hand and began to run toward the docks.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Here's chapter 14!! Enjoy!**

**I got one comment for the last chapter as of now. and I want to thank heartslol for being the only person to comment on it.**

**Ty lee: Yay visit!**

**Toph: No us first!**

**Ty lee: Nooo mee!**


	18. Chapter 15

Sokka and Li ran down to the docks, there was a small crowd of people gathered to see what was going on. Sokka pushed through the crowd. He first saw the little girl who turned around and smiled happily.

"Daddy!" She yelled running to him, and jumping into his arms when he gave her a hug. "I missed you!"

"We've missed you, too." Sokka whispered in his daughter's ear almost crying from joy. He picked her up and looked now at Azula. He also noticed that the crowd had cleared out.

"...Azula." He said his voice barely over a whisper. He put Aiyana down and went to hug Azula, who just walked past him.

"Guards give the luggage to him." She said pointing at Sokka, but not turning around. Instead she walked over to Li.

"I missed you." The mother smiled at her son leaning down to him. He just walked over to his sister. Azula felt like she was going to cry, but didn't.

"Aiyana, I missed you!" Li said pulling his sister into a hug. He pulled away to look at her. "Did she hurt you?"

"I missed you, too, and no. Mommy took very good care of me." She said smiling at her little brother.

"Good." He said. "Let's play when we get home, ok?"

"Ok." Aiyana replied her smile growing. Maybe the two sibilings wouldn't fight today.

xXxXxXxXxXxx

Aang walked over to Katara, who was atrting dinner. "Hey, Katara."

"Oh, Hey Aang." Katara said turning around to face him.

"Me and Toph decided we wanted to go visit Sokka sometime. So when we pass his town we want to stop." He said smiling when her face lit up.

"Really?! Oh, I'm excited. I miss him so much!" She said hugging the Avatar, Aang hugged her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka approched Azula, who was looking out of a window. He sneekily walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Want to go somewhere?" He asked, whispering in her ear. She just removed his hands from her and walked away. He followed her, angry. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." She said walking into the kitchen.

"It's something. Tell me!" He demanded. He got no reply. He walked over to her and spun her so she was looking at him and pushed her against the wall, he stared into her eyes. "Azula, tell me now."

"Get off of me." She said when he pinned her arms above her head.

"Not until you tell me." He said. She sighed.

"Don't you remember your promise?" She asked.

"Which one?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"The one right before I left." She answered.

"Yea, I remember. Why do you ask?" He asked looking into her stunning eyes.

"You promised you would always love me and never have anyone else in your life, and you broke it. Not only did you go out with another girl, you rejected me, and chose her over me." She said looking off to the side.

"Yea, but that's over now. I'm back with you. Plus, the only reason I got a new girlfriend was because I got a letter saying you had died--" He stated before getting cut off.

"What?!" She yelled, now forcing her arms free.

"Yea, it said you died fighting, and I should see someone else." He said grabbing her hands.

"B-but why?" She asked, not really wanting an answer.

"I don't know." He said kissing one of her hands.

"You're not lying?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He said and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling kind of guilty for being so mean.

"It's Ok, I'm just--" He got cut off by her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers were around his neck. It didn't take long before Sokka brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance, and she gladly accepted. His tongue explored her mouth. He broke the kiss as he began kissing her neck. Oh, how Azula had missed this. He brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered. "Azula, I want you so bad right now."

"Not with the kids home." She said as he began nipping on her ear. "You have to be a good boy."

"I know, I know. It's been so long though." He said kissing her temple.

"I know. Just calm yourself." She said closing her eyes and kissing him again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ty Lee sat behind a desk, pen in hand. She was thinking about something.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked walking into her friend's room.

"I want to write to Azula, but I have no idea what to say." She stated her problem.

Mai sighed. "How about this? 'Hey Azula, I just wanted to know how you were and how things were going. Me and Mai want to visit sometime--"

"Start that again." Ty Lee said writing what Mai had told her. Mai sighed again repeating what she had said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Azula walked up to her daughter's room and heard her kids playing. She started walking away, deciding not to interupt. Suddenly she heard the door open behind her.

"Mommy?" Aiyana wondered what her mother was doing.

"Hi honey." Azula said smiling gentlely.

"Wanna come in?" Aiyana asked.

Azula smiled. "Sure."

She walked into the room and saw several stuffed animals on the floor. Li glared at her. "What is she doing here?"

"She came to play with us." Aiyana said smiling.

"I don't want to play with her." He said putting his animal down. Aiyana noticed the hurt look in her mother's eyes.

"Be nice, Li. Mommy is really nice and she wants to play with us." Aiyana said sitting on the floor a few feet across from her brother.

Li thought about it. "Fine, but I won't like it."

The three played together for a while before it was time for the kids to go to bed. Azula stepped into her and Sokka's room.

"Did you have fun?" Sokka asked wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his bare chest.

"Yea, I actually did." She said turning around to look at her boyfriend's chest, he was in his night pants and she secretly wished that he wasn't wearing the pants. She shook those thoughts out of her head and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a robe and a pair of underware, before stripping down to change. Sokka walked over to her while she was nude and began kissing the back of her shoulder. His hands went to her ass first, causing her to gasp. Next his hands traveled around to her chest. He grabbed her breasts, as she let out a slight moan.

"They've gotten bigger." He said, smiling, looking at her chest over her shoulder. He kissed her neck.

"Does that make you happy?" She asked.

"Oh, yea." He said as he turned her around to kiss her passionatly. When the kiss broke she noticed the buldge in his pants.

"Not tonight. Remember you have to be a good boy until the kids are out of the house." She said pushing herself away from him and getting dressed.

"I know. It's just hard for me." He said moving some of her hair to kiss her nape.

"Let's just get some sleep." She said leading him to the bed. They both got under the covers and she chose his chest over the pillow. He sighed happily, wrapping his arm around her waist loosely, and the couple fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you enjoyed! I like the turnout of this and now Azula's finally home! wOOt! This is where the rated M comes in lol.**

**I hoped you guys liked the sokkla hotness in this chapter! There will be more comming your way. The next chapter will probably be mostly Aiyana though...**

**Be happy I updated quickly lol this chapter was easy to write, and the next one should be too, so keep an eye on the story!!**

**The Characters have Nothing to say for this chapter sadly...**


	19. Chapter 16

Sokka awoke that morning feeling weight on his chest. He looked down to see Azula happily asleep, he had almost forgotten about her. He smiled at her, wondering if they had even moved last night. She must have been tired considering Sokka woke up before her, which rarely happens. He looked around the room, he put his hand up her robe and rubbed her back lightly, he knew she loved it when he rubbed her back, even though he knew she couldn't feel it because she was sleeping. About ten minutes passed before Azula awoke. She opened her eyes, and felt Sokka rubbing her back.

"Good morning." She said looking up at him, smiling.

Sokka stopped rubbing her back for a second then started again. "Good morning, love. I didn't notice that you woke up."

"Well, I did." She hugged him tightly. "Ready to get up?"

"I guess." He replied hugging her. "Aiyana is probably awake already."

"So she takes after me with that?" She asked getting up.

"She takes after you more than she takes after me." He said also climbing out of bed.

"Haha, good, because Li takes after you. " Azula said tightening the sash on her robe. She walked over and leaned on his chest, she looked at him then kissed him. "Now how about I make breakfast for everyone and we can relax all day?"

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her again before they both headed downstairs. Aiyana ran up to them and gave them both hugs.

"Good morning." Their daughter said smiling.

"Good morning." Sokka and Azula said in unison.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Azula asked her daughter.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed. "Daddy never makes pancakes, and when he does they burn."

Azula laughed. "Your father never was a very good cook."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Sokka said annoyed.

"Yea, we know." Azula replied as she walked into the kitchen. Soon after Li woke up and the family ate together. Sokka had to convince Li to eat because he thought Azula poisened it.

"That was yummy, mommy!" Aiyana said licking her lips.

"It was good." Sokka said getting up to put his dish in the sink. He kissed Azula on the way over.

"Ew, gross. Daddy kissed her." Li stated.

"Be quiet." Aiyana said giving her brother an angrey glare. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Sokka went to see who it was with Aiyana following close behind. Sokka opened the door to see Ume, Aiyana's friend that lives down the street.

"Can Aiyana come play?" Ume asked.

"Please?" Aiyana asked running up to her dad.

"Fine, have a good time, be back before it gets dark, and don't leave this street unless Ume's parents are with you." He said smiling as Aiyana agreed and ran off to play with her friend. Sokka shook his head. "Oh to be a kid again."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Aiyana and Ume played tag for a while then sat down on a wall to take a break. Ume began to use her earthbending to move rocks and throw them.

"Ume, you are so lucky you can bend, I wish I could." Aiyana praised the girl.

"It's not that special." Ume replied, she hated hurting people's feelings. She changed the subject. "So, I saw a lady in your kitchen, who was that?"

"That was my mommy." Aiyana replied.

"I thought you didn't have a mommy." Ume said slightly suprised.

"I didn't think I did, but she showed up." Aiyana said now throwing rocks into the street.

"Is she nice?" Aiyana's friend asked.

"Yea, very nice. But Li doesn't like her because she's Fire Nation." Aiyana answered her friend.

"She's Fire Nation? Well, that's lucky for you. You love Fire Nation." Ume said looking up in the sky.

"Yea, and don't tell noone. She's the Princess." Aiyana said lifting her head up high.

"Really?! No way!" Ume said looking at her friend.

"Yea." Aiyana said smiling.

"So that makes you a princess too, doesn't it?" Ume asked in awe.

"I guess." Aiyana never really thought to much about it.

"Ok, so do I call you Princess Aiyana?" Ume asked bowing to her.

"No, just treat me like you always do." Aiyana laughed.

"Ok." Was all Ume said, the two girls got down from the wall and began playing again.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple hours later Aiyana got home, she was panting. "Daddy, can you get me some Kool-aid?"

"Sure." Sokka said getting up, but got pushed back on the couch by Azula.

"It's ok, I'll get it." Azula said walking into the kitchen with her daughter. She got Aiyana her drink and they walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Sokka put his arm around Azula's neck and laid his head on hers. Aiyana was on Azula's lap.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

The girl sighed, it had been a boring day.

"There's nothing to do." Kimi said to herself, she found herself wondering through town and before she knew it she walked to Sokka's house. She started to walk away, tears in her eyes. "Of all places why did I have to end up _here_?" She asked herself. She looked in the window and saw Sokka's arm around Azula, they looked really happy, causing her to get more upset. "I just have to forget about him."

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, you guys about ready to take off?" Aang asked.

"Yea." Katara said throwing the last thing onto Appa.

"No, I hate flying." Toph said. "I can't 'see' when we fly."

"You can just hang onto me." Aang said jokingly.

"Fine, I will." Toph said wrapping her arms around Aang's neck. Aang's face turned red, he felt Toph's body against his.

"Don't get all excited Twinkle-Toes." Toph laughed. She still called him that even though they were sixteen now.

"Oh, I have something to tell you guys. We're going to skip going to Chan K'hyun." Aang anonced.

"Why? Didn't you want to go there for some event?" Toph asked.

"Well, I figured all of us want to see Sokka, so, if we fly fast enough, we can see him in about a week!" Aang said smiling.

"Aang you're awesome!" The two girls said together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Azula and Sokka played with the kids for a while before sending their kids to bed. Sokka walked into his room, along with Azula. He kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance that she agreed to. Their tongues wrestled and Sokka pulled Azula so their bodies were smashing together. Azula broke the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." He replied, kissing her forehead. She got changed, but this time he just watched. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bed. He laid her down and kissed her again. Tonight she slept on the pillow because Sokka slept on his side, putting one arm over her stomach.

Azula woke up that morning. She got up, kissed Sokka's forehead because he was just to cute when he slept, and went downstairs to prepair for the day. Li had already told her yesterday that he wanted eggs and hashbrowns for breakfast, so she got it ready. About two hours later everyone else started getting up. First Aiyana, then Li, then Sokka. By the time Sokka was up Azula had breakfast made, and the family sat down to eat. Soon after they ate Sokka went to check the mail. Looking through it he saw one from Ty Lee and one from Chan and Chun. Chan and Chun are twins and friends of Aiyana and Li. Chun is a girl and Chan is a boy, they are the same age as Aiyana.

"Mail for Aiyana, Li and Azula." Sokka said as they all grabbed the envalopes. Azula opened and read her letter.

_Hey Azula,_

_I just wanted to know how you were, and how things are going. Me and Mai want to visit sometime, so give us a date and we'll be there. Tell me all about your life. Oh! and tell Sokka and the kids I say Hi!! I Hope to here back from you soon._

_Love,_

_Ty Lee._

Aiyana read the one for her and Li.

"It says that we are invited to a party this Friday. Daddy, can we go?" Aiyana asked showing her dad the letter.

"Of course." Sokka said smiling. Both of the kids would be gone, he couldn't wait.

"Yay! Mommy, Mommy!" Aiyana ran over to her mom, who was sitting on the couch, and jumped on her lap. "Me and Li are going to a party!"

"Really? That's cool." Azula replied stroking her daughter's hair.

"Yea! I'm excited!" Aiyana yelled.

"Hehe. So much energy, that's my little fire bender." Azula said snuggling with her daughter.

"What are you talking about mommy, I can't fire bend." Aiyana said.

Azula looked up at Sokka with a confused look. "You mean she doesn't know?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, there's the last chapter for today!! Enjoy!! and sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Aiyana: Nooooo! Don't end it here!! I wanna know!!**

**Azula: Oh gods**

**Me: hehe I love this!**


	20. Chapter 17

Aiyana was rather confused. 'What? What does she mean? I can-- No, there's no way! But...' Aiyana thought to her self.

"No, she doesn't know." Sokka replied honestly.

"Sokka! Why doesn't she know?!" Azula asked a little angry.

"I never told her because nobody could teach her!" Sokka explained.

"She could've at leaste knew!" Azula yelled, now getting Aiyana off her lap and sitting her on the floor.

"But what would be the point in that if she couldn't use it?!" Sokka retorted.

"You could've found her a teacher!" Azula said coldly.

"The nearest teacher is a few towns over, and it's expensive." Sokka said coldly but calm.

"Stop fighting!" Aiyana yelled at them. "I want you to tell me what you are talking about!"

Azula went over to the couch and sat down, she moitened Aiyana to sit next to her. She started in a clam voice. "Well sweetie, you are a firebender."

"How do you know?" She asked as if se thought this was all a joke.

Azula chuckled. "Well, when you were a baby you burned your father."

"I did?" Aiyana asked, then she looked over at her dad. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sokka said now sitting next to his daughter.

"So I can really firebend?" Aiyana asked turning her attention back to her mother.

"Yea, you can." Azula said smiling.

"Am I going to get a teacher?" She asked raising a brow.

"You already have the best teacher you could get." Sokka said looking over at his girlfriend, who blushed in return.

"You're a good firebender?" Aiyana asked her mother.

"Of course, I'm not called Princess for nothing." Azula laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Li was at the top of the stairs, he had heard everything. 'Aiyana....Aiyana's a firebender?! No, she...she can't be! She can't be one of them!' Li thought running back to his room. 'Stupid mom! I hate her!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aiyana hugged her mother and father. "I can't believe I'm a firebender! This is so great!"

"I'm glad your happy. You'll be a fine firebender." Azula said smiling at her daughter.

"You think?" The four-year-old asked.

"Of course. You are Azula's daughter after all." Sokka said chuckling. Aiyana laughed, too when her mom hit her dad across the head lightly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'I'll show her! She should've never came!' Li thought, he was looking through his things, his eyes were wet and he felt he was goign to cry. He found what he was looking for, he pulled out his fake sword, which his father told him to never hit someone with. He picked it up and walked down the stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his mom was now standing up. Perfect. He ran at her, and hit her as hard as he could, which wasn't that hard, in the back a couple times before Sokka grabbed him by under his arms, causing him to drop his sword. Li tried to kick his mother, but couldn't. Sokka was holding him under his arms in the air. Li glared at Azula, not paying attention to the hurt look in her eyes. "I **hate **you!"

"Li stop, Now!" Sokka yelled at his struggling son. "What are you doing?!"

"I-I want to kill that...that thing!" Li yelled pointing at Azula, who was fighting tears.

"Li, you're stupid, why would you do that?!" Aiyana asked.

"She made you a firebender! I hate Fire Nation!" Li yelled. "All of them are evil!"

"We need to talk." Sokka said pulling Li, by the arm, into his room. Azula slumped on the couch, and burried her face in her hands. Now she began to cry.

"I'm sorry mama." Aiyana said climbing on the couch, hugging her mother. Sokka came down a few minutes later.

"Aiyana, honey, time for bed." Sokka told his daughter.

"No, I wanna stay with mommy." Aiyana stated grabbing her mom's arm.

"Me and your mommy have to talk." Sokka said softly. Aiyana hesitated then got up and walked into her room. Sokka looked at Azula, her face still in her hands. Her breathing was uneven, and she kept taking in sharp breathes. "...Azula..."

"Sokka, did you t-teach him t-to hate F-Fire Nation?" Azula questioned looking at her boyfriend, who came to sit next to her.

"No, of course not. Some of his friends' dads are generals and what not for Earth Kingdom, so all he hears is bad stuff about Fire Nation." Sokka explained, now rubbing Azula's back with one hand.

"...B-but--" Azula started, but Sokka put his finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't worry, he just needs some time to adjust. He'll come around." Sokka said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I don't understand, I mean, he tried to kill me!" Azula cried.

Sokka rested his lips on her head. "Like I said, he'll adjust. Right now I would give him some distance. The party will get it off his mind, try to get close after that...Right now you need sleep, though."

"I-I guess...you're right." Azula agreed, unwillingly, she wanted to talk to Li, but Sokka probably knew their son better. Sokka whipped a tear from her face, and kissed another that was rolling down her cheek. He kissed her and they headed to their room, and went to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"...mmy...mommy." Azula woke up hearing her daughter. She turned her head and saw Aiyana standing by her bed, a scared look on her face.

"...Hey sweetie...What's wrong?" Azula asked still half asleep.

"I was worried, and had a bad dream..." Aiyana explained. "That happens sometimes."

"You want to sleep with me and daddy?" The young mother asked. The little girl nodded and climbed in bed with her parents. Aiyana went between Sokka and Azula, Azula snuggled with her daughter, and they fell alseep.

**xXxXxXxXxxxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

**Wow, chapter 17...a lot happened, and I'm sorry if it's terrible. I'm also sorry for no updates lately, I've been busy...anyway Enjoy!! I hope you keep reading!!**

**Li: I will get revenge!!**

**Sokka: No, you won't!**

**Kimi: I should help Li...**

**Me: Oh shut up, Kimi, you weren't even in this chapter!**

**Kimi: Whatever!**

**Azula: Kimi, stay the hell away from us!**

**Kimi: No!**

**Azula: -cracks knuckles-**

**everyone except Azula: O.o**


	21. Chapter 18

Azula lazily opened her eyes. She felt a head on her shoulder and smiled when her daughter shifted slightly. Of course Azula woke up first, she just about always did. She rested her head on her daughter's, and made no attempt to get up, she did not want to wake her up. Finally, about a half an hour later the young mother heard a noise from her daughter, and she woke up.

"Mm...Mommy, are you up?" Aiyana asked, her eyes still closed.

"Mmm-hmm." Azula replied wrapping her arms tightly around Aiyana. "Ready to get up?"

"Are you?" The daughter asked.

"Yea, I've been up for a while now." Azula replied. Aiyana slowly got up, and the two girls walked downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Aiyana asked curiously.

"Hmm, how about eggs, bacon, and toast?" Azula asked smiling.

"Dip or scrambled?" Aiyana walked into the kitchen with her mom.

"What do you want?" Azula looked down at her daughter, who was smiling.

"Dip." Was Aiyana's reply.

"Dip eggs it is." Azula laughed. The mother got all the things she would need, and set them out. Shortly after she began to make the meal.

"Mommy, when can I learn to bend?" Aiyana asked.

"When ever you want." Azula replied to her eager daughter.

"...Now?" Aiyana asked impatently.

"How about Saturday, after the party?" Azula asked an impatient Aiyana.

"..Um...Sure!" Aiyana said watching her mom skillfully flip the egg. "How do you flip so good? I always break it, and daddy does most of the time."

"I had to learn cooking as a child." Azula explained.

"What else did you learn?" Aiyana asked curiously.

"Alot...Like cleaning, and posture, fighting, danceing, stealth--" Azula started the list but got cut off.

"Wow, that's a lot....did you go to a school, too?" Aiyana asked as her and her mom sat down at the table, with the food.

"Yes, I went to school, too. I went to the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls." Azula said watching Aiyana try to take a bite of toast, but burned her mouth. "It's too hot, don't try to eat it."

"Oh." Aiyana replied taking a dribk of milk. Then they heard footsteps comming into the kitchen. The girls looked to see Li standing there.

"Good morning." Azula smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

"No," was all the boy said before leaving the room. Azula frowned, then remembered what Sokka had said about just leaving him alone for a while. About ten minutes later Azula heard someone walking down the stairs, it was Sokka. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm...Good morning." Sokka stated lazily rubbing his eye. He noticed Aiyana eating her food, Azula sitting in the chair next to her, and no Li. "I see you guys didn't wait for me."

"Correction. Aiyana didn't wait for you, I didn't touch my plate. Also, Aiyana could've died if she waited for you to get up, besides I kept it warm for you." Azula explained.

"Alright, I get it. It looks and smells delicious." Sokka said eyeing the food.

"Then sit down, you goof." Azula laughed.

"Heh, ok." Sokka said sitting across from Azula. He immediatly began to eat, making Azula laugh a bit, before also eating. The family, minus the son, had got done eating. Azula was cleaning the kitchen, Aiyana was playing with Li, and Sokka was waiting for Azula to get done. The young mother rinsed off the dishes, and whipped off the table. She was done cleaning now and walked into an unusually paitent Sokka, who was sitting on the couch.

He smiled when he saw her walk in and sit next to him. He grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her so she was on his lap. He kissed her, then nibbled on her ear.

"I love you." She said, her voice barely audible.

"I love you, too." Sokka replied. Azula felt him tighten his grip on her, and his breathing became heavier. "You know what tomarrow is?"

"Friday," was her simple answer.

"Mm-hm, and the kids leave for the night, to go to that party." He said. Now she knew why he seemed excited.

"And what are you planning?" Azula whispered lustfully, already knowing the answer.

Sokka laid his hand on her thigh, rubbing it. "I think you know."

Azula smirked, she couldn't wait. It had been much too long since they had sex, and she wanted it, oh so badly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXx**

**Well, I guess I like this chapter...HOPEFULLY people like it more than the last one, considering I only got on reveiw!! **

**I'm sure you are all excited for the next chapter!!**

**Sokka: Hurry and make the next chapter!!!**

**Azula: Yes, update as soon as possible!!**

**Me: You perverts!**


End file.
